


What's In A Name

by viperscreed



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Gen, I did name my character this, kind of a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's ya name?" He slurred, he didn't think it was proper to not know the name of his killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name

  A young raider was startled from his sleep by the sounds of gunfire, he scrambled to get his gun and ammo from his footlocker. He clumsily put on the new armor he had scavenged the day before, he knew he didn't have time but he also didn't want to die in his first gun fight. The raider took a few, confidence building breaths and slammed the door open then nearly lost what little was in his stomach.

  The scent of blood filled his nose and the screams of his fellow raiders rang in his ears before being silenced by a gunshot. He took a shaky first step, cringing when his foot collided with a piece of trash, into the hallway to shuffle closer to the active gunshots. The entire time he walked he considered running for it, he didn't want to risk his life for this shitty building or these shitty people but if he had anywhere else to go he wouldn't be living with the raiders.

  There was only silence and corpses when he saw her. She couldn't have been older then he was with skin like metal, so inhumanly white that the over head lights seemed to glare off of her. Her hair was pastel blue and cut short and clean, reminding him of the sons in those pre-war pictures. Tinted shades covered her eyes which were currently considering a dirty teddy bear and she was clad in the armor of a hitman, he recognized the logo from the Talon Company.

   She moved to turn around, reaching back to place the teddy bear in her pack when she spotted him.

  "Oh fuck me." She cursed and by the time the last syllable left her mouth she had already shot her hunting rifle, a bullet settling into the young raider's gut.

  He coughed, blood filling his mouth as he collapsed to his knees, he pressed his hands to the hole in his stomach trying to keep himself from bleeding out. His vision blurred and he could hear her rifle click followed by another curse as she realized she was out of ammo. The young raider lifted his head to watch her walk to him, pulling a 10mm from her belt.

  "Any last wishes?" She asked as she set the barrel against his forehead, she had time to show some mercy.

  "What's ya name?" He slurred, he didn't think it was proper to not know the name of his killer.

  

  "PTcruiser."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I take character customization very seriously... most of the customization anyway


End file.
